Slip
by Dazzpicable
Summary: Jeon wonwoo yang terlempar ke masa lalu dan mendapati dirinya telah menikah dengan kim mingyu yang tempramental! Meanie woncoups jiwon! Time travel!au yaoi! boyxboy [Slow updated T-T]
1. Chapter 1

**Slip**

 **.**

 **.**

Main:

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Meanie

Side:

Woncoups

Gyuhan

Jiwon

.

.

Warning: typos yes

.

.

Enjoy!

TELOLET!

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo terbangun di atas rerumputan hijau. Matahari bersinar dengan terang di atas kepalanya. Meskipun mentari terasa menyengat, Wonwoo tak merasa sepanas yang seharusnya ia rasakan. Angin yang berhembus dengan kencang terasa sangat menyejukkan dan mengurangi rasa gerahnya. Aneh, pikirnya.

Wonwoo bangkit, terduduk, dan Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan kanan, mengamati keadaan sekitar. Otaknya tak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya ia tertidur di atas tempat tidur empuk tercintanya, di dalam kamar yang berantakan karena belum sempat ia bersihkan. Tapi sekarang ia terbangun di...di mana ini?

Sejauh mata memandang Wonwoo hanya melihat rerumputan, pohon, bukit kecil, dan langit yang biru, cerah tak berawan. Wonwoo terkekeh pelan menyadari dimana ia berada. Ini pasti dalam mimpi. Jadi ini yang namanya _lucid dream._ Menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang bermimpi saat mimpi masih berlangsung. Berarti ia hanya perlu bangun untuk kembali ke alam nyata, kan? Karena sejujurnya, bangun di tempat berbeda dari di mana kau tidur itu menakutkan.

Ini pasti akibat terlalu lama berada di angkasa, di dalam benda bernama pesawat. Padahal terakhir kali ia mengalami _jet lag_ adalah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Wonwoo membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya lalu merapalkan mantra apa saja yang bisa membuat dirinya terbangun hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hyung! Wonwoo Hyung!"

Wonwoo membuka matanya, mencari-cari asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berlari ke arahnya dengan raut wajah cemas. Anak itu berhenti berlari setelah sampai dihadapannya yang sedang terduduk. Ia berjongkok. Dahinya berkerut dalam dan kedua tangannya meraba tubuh wonwoo, mencari luka.

"Hyung, tidak terluka,kan? Apa ada yang sakit? Jangan-jangan memar. Ayo, hyung! Kita pulang. Tuan Kim bisa membunuhku jika tahu hal ini, aish! Hyung, kenapa diam saja? Hyung, katakan sesuatu! Jangan diam saja, kau membuatku takut!"

Wonwoo sampai pusing mendengar celotehan anak yang sepertinya baru berumur 15 tahun karna anak itu berbicara dengan suara keras dan nada membentak, tak ketinggalan dengan cara bicaranya yang sangat cepat seperti kereta api. _Heol_ , sungguh tak sopan. Tapi, Wonwoo tahu kalau anak ini benar-benar khawatir. Wonwoo sampai tersentuh karena rasanya selama 28 tahun ia hidup rasanya tak ada yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya seperti anak ini.

"Aku tak apa. Tak memar. Sepertinya tak terluka juga" Anak itu mendesah lega. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Anak yang polos, semua terbaca dari wajahnya. Wonwoo kembali memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikirannya.

"Kau mengenalku tapi aku tak mengenalmu, siapa kau? Dan...di mana kita? Kenapa kita pakai hanbok?"

Anak itu langsung pingsan seketika.

.

.

.

"Lee Chan! Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi! Kenapa Wonwoo jadi seperti ini, hah?!" Anak itu, Lee Chan, berdiri di luar kamar tempat Wonwoo diperiksa oleh tabib. Ia berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Tangannya meremas-remas ujung depan bajunya dan kepalanya menunduk dalam.

Di dalam kamar tersebut, Wonwoo duduk di ranjang selagi tabib memeriksanya. Suara dari luar ruangan begitu keras dan menggema sehingga Wonwoo dapat mendengar semuanya. Rasa iba muncul saat seseorang yang disebut Tuan Kim memarahi Chan dengan keras. Anak itu pasti ketakutan karena jujur saja Wonwoo sendiri juga merinding mendengar bentakan Tuan Kim.

Para pelayan berkumpul di depan kamar tersebut akibat keributan yang terjadi, membuat Chan merasa kecil karena dikerumuni banyak orang di bawah mata elang Tuan Kim. Mereka menatap iba pada Chan. Bisik-bisik pun mulai terdengar. Kebanyakan mengatakan kalau Chan tak akan selamat melihat bagaimana murkanya tuan mereka.

Chan bersimpuh pada kedua lututnya lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

" _Naeuri_ , saya pantas mati. Saya telah melakukan kesalahan besar", ucapnya dengan suara terisak dan wajah dipenuhi air mata. Kedua orang tua Chan, yang juga pelayan di kediaman Tuan Kim, hanya dapat menatap sedih anak tunggal mereka. Mereka pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi karena mereka hanya pelayan yang tak punya kekuasaan.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar. Seokmin! Seret anak ini ke halaman belakang lalu tebas kepalanya", ucap Tuan Kim dengan dingin tanpa belas kasihan.

Seokmin hanya dapat menghela napas dan menarik lengan Chan untuk berdiri. Kaki Chan lemas bukan main. Ibunya menangis meraung-raung mendengar ultimatum Tuan Kim. Ayah Chan terlihat lebih tenang dan terkontrol namun jejak air mata yang terus mengalir dapat terlihat di wajah lelahnya.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan Wonwoo dengan baju yang dipakai berantakan dan asal-asalan. Wonwoo menatap wajah Chan dengan iba lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Tuan Kim yang menatapnya tajam. Tuan Kim mengalihkan tatapannya pada tabib yang berdiri menunduk di belakang Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dia keluar? Apakah kau ingin dipenggal juga?" Tabib itu terlihat tenang seperti sudah biasa terkena amukan Tuan Kim.

"Maafkan saya, tapi _Naeuri_ memaksa"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali ke kamarmu, selesaikan pengobatanmu", ucapnya pada Wonwoo dengan dingin. Wonwoo balas menatap dengan lebih dingin, membuat semua orang disana terperanjat karena Wonwoo yang mereka kenal tak akan punya keberanian untuk balas menatap tuannya tepat di mata saat tuannya sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Bukannya yang kau yang butuh pengobatan? Karena sepertinya otakmu bermasalah" Semua orang disana menahan napas mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Mereka pikir, Wonwoo benar-benar tak waras. Sepertinya kepalanya yang terbentur menyebabkan Wonwoo jadi tak waras. Hanya orang tak waras yang berani melawan tuan mereka yang sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Terbentur membutmu gila ya? Tabib Shim, kembalikan dia seperti semula" Tuan Kim memberikan _smirk_ yang sangat menakutkan di mata para pelayan sebelum beranjak dengan Seokmin yang menyeret Chan dibelakangnya.

Wonwoo benar-benar kesal dengan orang sialan –Tuan Kim- ini hingga tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Di lepasnya sepatu yang dikenakannya lalu dilemparkan kuat-kuat hingga mengenai kepala Tuan Kim. Semua orang kembali menahan napas, mengetahui akan ada kemurkaan periode kedua.

Tuan Kim berbalik dengan wajah memerah marah, berjalan cepat ke arah Wonwoo dan mendorongnya dengan kuat ke dinding. Tuan Kim menekan bahu Wonwoo ke dinding dengan kuat, membuat Wonwoo meringis sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tuan Kim mengatakan dengan suara tenang dan rendah yang menandakan bahaya siaga level 1.

"Lepaskan Lee Chan", ucap Wonwoo dengan suara yang dingin.

"Sudah benar-benar bosan hidup?"

"Lepaskan Lee Chan"

"Sudah bosan hidup denganku ya?"

"Lepaskan Lee Chan"

"Mengingat keadaanmu, akan kuingatkan bahwa aku tak menyukai anak yang tak patuh. Kembalilah jadi anak baik, maka aku akan melupakan ini semua", ucap Mingyu dengan senyum menawan yang mematikan. Wonwoo menghela napas menahan amarah.

"Mingyu... Namamu Kim Mingyu, kan?" Wonwoo mengingat informasi tentang Tuan Kim yang diberitahukan tabib Shim selagi memeriksanya tadi. Mingyu -Tuan Kim- menaikan satu alisnya, pertanda tak mengerti. Wonwoo menghela napasnya.

"Kim Mingyu, berapa umurmu hah?! Kau sudah dewasa, jangan kekanakan! Nyawa manusia itu bukan mainan. Jadi sebaiknya lepaskan Lee Chan dan urusi hidupmu sendiri!" Semua orang, termasuk Mingyu, tertegun. Tak ada yang pernah mengomeli Mingyu. Bahkan ibunya saja tak pernah, sebab itulah ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang seenaknya. Apalagi keluarganya merupakan keluarga terpandang dan mempunyai kedudukan di pemerintahan, membuat Mingyu semakin merasa dunia berada dalam genggamannya.

"Sudah benar-benar bosan hidup rupanya bocah ini. Seokmin, tebas kepalanya juga" Wonwoo sudah tak dapat menahan tangannya yang gatal akhirnya memukul kepala Mingyu dengan keras. Lagi-lagi semua orang menahan napas.

"Bocah?! Ya! Sudah cukup aku menahan kesabaranku! Bocah kau bilang?! Kau itu lebih muda dariku dan memanggilku bocah?! Dan apa-apaan itu?! Kau sedari tadi bicara _banmal_ denganku, hah?! Kau sudah sebesar ini masih tidak tahu sopan santun?!" Semua orang tertegun melihat kemarahan Wonwoo karena Wonwoo yang mereka kenal merupakan pribadi yang lemah, lembut, baik hati, sopan, dan tenang serta tidak pernah terlihat marah.

Wonwoo menarik napasnya, berusaha mengatur emosinya.

"Aku biasanya tidak cepat marah, tapi kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Dan kuperingatkan kau! Jangan pernah main-main dengan nyawa hanya karena kau marah" Wonwoo menubrukkan bahunya pada bahu Mingyu, meninggalkan Mingyu yang mematung, lalu menyambar lengan Chan dan membawanya keluar.

Mingyu menggeram kesal. Wonwoo terlalu berbeda dari sebelumnya akan menjadi masalah baru baginya. Para pelayan masih mengerubunginya memuat Mingyu semakin kesal.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! KEMBALI BEKERJA!"

Para pelayan pun membubarkan diri dengan tergesa, takut terkena amukan periode tiga.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Chan duduk di bawah pohon tua yang besar dan rindang. Chan ragu untuk bicara karena merasa bersalah. Karenanya, Wonwoo kehilangan ingatan dan suasana rumah jadi buruk. Sedangkan Wonwoo berpikir bagaimana caranya kembali.

Sejauh mata memandang, Wonwoo sama sekali tak melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang biasanya sangat mudah dijumpai. Ia tak melihat ada pesawat yang melintasi langit. Orang-orang yang masih memakai pakaian tradisional dan naik kuda. Tak ada mobil atau motor, bahkan jalannya belum diaspal. Dan sesuatu mengatakan pada Wonwoo bahwa ini juga bukan set syuting film. Ya, Wonwoo sudah sadar 100% bahwa sepertinya ini bukan mimpi –walaupun ia berharap ini mimpi. Dan ia sadar sepertinya ia tengah terlempar ke masa lalu.

"Anu... Hyungnim..." Wonwoo menoleh menatap Chan yang duduk tak tenang.

"Aku minta maaf. Kalau tadi aku tak mengajak hyung main di bukit pasti hyung tidak akan terpeleset hingga jatuh dan hilang ingatan" Chan yang berbicara dengan penuh penyesalan itu bagi Wonwoo seperti anak kucing yang tersesat, jadi Wonwoo memeluknya dan itu sukses membuat Chan kaget dan kikuk.

"Tak apa-apa, tak usah dipikirkan. Itu bukan salahmu" Tuannya ini memang baik hati, tak seperti Tuan Kim yang seperti iblis. Chan terharu dan malah menangis. Meskipun Chan adalah penjaga Wonwoo yang dituntut untuk selalu kuat, pada dasarnya ia memang cuma anak kecil.

"Yak! Kenapa malah menangis?! Aish!" Chan mengusap air matanya dibantu Wonwoo. Jika tak melihat bedanya pakaian yang mereka kenakan, orang yang melihat pasti mengira mereka adalah kakak-adik yang sangat akrab.

"Tapi... Jadi namaku betul-betul Wonwoo?" Chan mengangguk, maklum dengan Wonwoo yang hilang ingatan.

"Margaku?"

"Jeon" Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, jadi nama dan perawakan dirinya di masa lalu tetap sama.

"Mingyu itu siapa?"

"Suamimu, hyung" Wonwoo serasa terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena tabib Shim hanya memberitahu informasi tentang Mingyu, tanpa menjelaskan hubungan Wonwoo dengannya. Sial.

"Berapa umurnya? Kelihatannya masih muda tapi wajahnya sudah berkerut-kerut seperti itu. Pasti karena terlalu banyak marah-marah" Chan tertawa.

"Umur Tuan Kim 20 tahun, hyung" Wonwoo melotot.

"Jadi aku menikah dengan anak kecil. Heol" Dahi Chan berkerut mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Anak kecil?"

"Iya, kan? Dia kan delapan tahun lebih muda dariku" Dahi Chan berkerut semakin dalam.

"Delapan tahun apanya? Kalian hanya beda setahun"

Ok. Jadi, Wonwoo kembali muda. Pantas saja tubuhnya terasa ringan dan lebih bugar.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Hi hello annyeong~

maapkeun daku guys, aku bakal gantungin kalian bikos it's gonna be a really slow updated fic heuheu ;;_;;

aku hanya terlalu cinta sebong terutama meanie guys

kalo ada kata-kata yang ga paham cari di gugel aja yes, i males jelasin hakhakhak /plakk/

terakhir, thanks buat yang sudah baca!

see you on the next chap! chu~


	2. Chapter 2

**Slip**

 **.**

 **.**

Main:

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Meanie

Side:

Woncoups

Gyuhan

Jiwon

.

.

Warning: typos yes

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo, pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi kurus. Tinggi 181 cm, berat 59 kg, kulit putih pucat halus, mata sipit dengan tatapan tajam, hidung mancung, bibir kecil yang selalu merah merona. Wajahnya bukan tipe yang akan membuatmu berteriak "Asdfghjkl tampan sekali!" pada pandangan pertama namun Wonwoo merupakan pemuda menarik yang dipuja kaum adam dan hawa.

Karena tubuhnya yang kurus, tulang-tulang tubuhnya yang berukuran kecil jadi terlihat menonjol dibalik kulitnya. Karena tulangnya yang kecil dan tubuhnya yang kurus, Wonwoo sering dianggap sebagai pria lemah. Pada kenyataannya Wonwoo menguasai teknik-teknik dasar bela diri. Ngomong-ngomong yang dimaksud Wonwoo dengan 'teknik-teknik dasar bela diri' adalah taekwondo sabuk hitam.

Wonwoo merupakan seseorang introvert. Dia lebih suka menyendiri. Bukan jenis yang benar-benar menyukai kesendirian, tapi Wonwoo memuja ketenangan. Tak masalah baginya berada di tempat padat manusia asalkan tenang, atau setidaknya jika ramai tak sampai ke tahap yang mengganggunya. Wonwoo juga merupakan pemuda yang tak banyak berbicara, kecuali pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Tapi Wonwoo merupakan pendengar yang baik, yang yang siap mendengarkan curahan hatimu tanpa takut bocor. Maka dari itu, teman-temannya sering curhat padanya walaupun hanya ditanggapi seadanya.

Wonwoo, pemuda pendiam yang terlempar ke masa lalu. Entah apa yang membuatnya terdampar disini. Orang lain mungkin akan berteriak histeris, menjadi setengah gila –jika kurang beruntung benar-benar gila- lalu bisa kembali waras dan mencari jalan keluar untuk kembali ke asal. Tapi Wonwoo berbeda. Ia memang terkejut, tapi tak sampai histeris dan jadi gila. Wonwoo dengan cepat menguasai diri dan menganalisis sekitar lalu mencari jalan keluar. Namun jalan keluar tersebut nampaknya belum terlihat, jadi Wonwoo berencana untuk menikmati dulu hidupnya disini sambil pelan-pelan mencari jalan keluar.

.

.

.

"Seokmin! Bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Seokmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Jihoon dan Soonyoung berlari ke arahnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya sepertinya kehilangan ingatan" Jihoon refleks memukul kepala Seokmin karena gemas dengan jawaban Seokmin.

"Hilang ingatan artinya tidak baik-baik saja, bodoh!", ucap Jihoon kesal.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Sudah lebih baik?", tanya Soonyoung dengan nada khawatir luar biasa.

"Aish! Kan aku sudah bilang dia baik-baik saja. Tapi dia sedikit berubah sepertinya"

"Berubah bagaimana?" Seokmin menghela napas sebelum menjawab.

"Kemarin dia berani bertengkar dengan Mingyu. Bahkan Wonwoo berani memarahi Mingyu. Aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan Wonwoo jadi berani seperti itu, benar-benar luar biasa" Jihoon dan Soonyoung saling berpandangan lalu melayangkan tatapan bertanya 'bagaimana itu bisa terjadi' pada Soonyoung.

"Kemarin Mingyu memerintahkanku untuk mengeksekusi Chan lalu Wonwoo mengamuk. Mereka itukan sangat dekat hingga Chan bisa memanggil Wonwoo hyung walaupun Chan hanya seorang penjaga. Sepertinya walaupun hilang ingatan rasa sayangnya pada Chan tak berubah"

Jihoon dan Soonyoung kembali saling bertatapan seperti berkomunikasi lewat telepati.

"Tapi Wonwoo benar-benar berubah. Maksudku sifatnya masih sama seperti dulu tapi ada sesuatu yang rasanya berubah seperti Wonwoo berubah menjadi orang lain"

.

.

.

Ya, tentu saja Wonwoo yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Wonwoo yang dulu merupakan istri yang sempurna untuk seorang Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo yang dulu merupakan istri yang lemah, lembut, baik hati, sopan, dan tenang juga penurut serta yang bisa mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga, sedangkan Wonwoo yang sekarang merupakan merupakan istri yang lemah, lembut, baik hati, sopan, dan tenang tapi pembangkang dan tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga sedikitpun.

Mingyu sampai pusing memikirkan perubahan drastis istrinya. Cih, andai istrinya adalah orang _itu_ , pasti Mingyu merupakan suami paling bahagia di dunia. Mereka memang menikah karena perjodohan. Merupakan hal yang lazim untuk menjodohkan dengan keluarga yang sederajat, sehingga derajat keluarga tetap tinggi. Bahkan mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Tentu saja tak ada yang tahu kecuali para pelayan.

Sudah beberapa hari ini suasana hati Mingyu buruk dan pagi ini suasana hati Mingyu benar-benar buruk karena perubahan sifat Wonwoo. Saat sarapan, makanan yang tersedia merupakan masakan para pelayan dan itu membuat Mingyu mengamuk. Meski tak mau mengakui, tapi memang benar masakan Wonwoo adalah yang terlezat dan dapat memuaskan lidah Mingyu.

Saat tak ada yang tahu dimana Wonwoo, Mingyu mendobrak kamar Wonwoo yang terkunci dan menemukan Wonwoo yang masih terlelap dengan nyenyak di kasurnya. Dengan kasar Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk bangun, membuat Wonwoo tersentak dari tidurnya.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau?!" Tentu saja suasana hati seseorang akan buruk jika dipaksa bangun tiba-tiba seperti Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak lihat matahari sudah tinggi, hah?! Mau jadi istri pemalas?!"

"Kau juga tak mengannggapku sebagai istrimu kan?! Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot bertindak sebagai istri yang baik!" Wonwoo sudah bersiap tidur lagi hingga Mingyu menyeret Wonwoo ke dapur.

"Jangan melawan, cepat buatkan aku sarapan", ucap Mingyu dengan nada dingin, berusaha menekan emosinya.

"Ada banyak pelayan, di dapur ini saja ada lima, kenapa tak minta satu untuk membuatkanmu sarapan?"

"Kau tinggal membuatkanku sarapan kenapa susah sekali?!"

"Kalaupun aku mau, aku tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Aku tak bisa memasak!"

.

.

.

Wonwoo merupakan pemuda lajang yang hidup seorang diri di Seoul, kota metropolitan yang merupakan ibu kota Korea Selatan. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah memasak karena ia sama sekali tak berencana menjadi seorang istri. Lagipula, pekerjaannya yang membuatnya terbang dari satu negara ke negara lain, belum lagi jika ada pekerjaan tambahan dengan relasi bisnis, benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Ia sepenuhnya akan menyerahkan pekerjaan masak-memasak pada pendamping hidupnya kelak. Alhasil, hal tersebut membuat dapur di apartemen mewahnya berdebu.

Sejak hari di mana Mingyu memaksa Wonwoo memasak, semua orang jadi tahu bahwa kemampuan memasak Wonwoo kembali menjadi nol, bahkan minus karena masakannya benar-benar beracun. Sejak itu, Mingyu terus memaksa Wonwoo untuk belajar memasak kembali. Wonwoo yang jengah karena paksaan Mingyu memberontak dan kabur lalu Seokmin akan mengejarnya, karena itulah Wonwoo suka bersembunyi di pasar. Pasar itu besar dan ramai, dan ada sebuah toko yang selalu menjadi tempat Wonwoo bersembunyi.

Bau kertas menyeruak sesaat setelah Wonwoo membuka pintu toko. Deretan rak-rak dengan buku-buku tersusun rapih masuk ke pandangannya. Wonwoo menyukai buku dan bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk membaca buku, jadi toko buku ini merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi.

Wonwoo mencintai buku. Buku itu jendela ilmu. Tak masalah apakah itu novel atau ensiklopedi, jika buku tersebut menarik perhatiannya maka Wonwoo akan membacanya. Pekerjaannya yang memakan waktu berjam-jam untuk terbang dari satu tempat ke tempat lain membuat Wonwoo tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain membaca buku dalam penerbangan. Wonwoo juga menyukai film, ia bisa menonton film di layar yang disediakan maskapai penerbangan. Tapi Wonwoo lebih menyukai buku –terutama novel- daripada film karena buku membuat imajinasinya lebih luas.

Wonwoo segera menghampiri seorang pemuda yang beberapa hari ini akrab dengannya. Pemuda yang menjadi pemandunya dalam memilih buku karena kebanyakan buku disini ditulis dengan huruf hanja dan ia tak bisa membacanya. Pemuda yang juga merupakan pemilik toko buku ini, Hong Jisoo, tersenyum lembut saat melihat kedatangan Wonwoo.

"Hyung, hyung, pilihkan aku buku yang bagus, jangan menjebakku dengan novel erotis seperti kemarin!" Jisoo tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Wonwoo. Ia mengacak-acak rambut halus Wonwoo. Wonwoo lebih tua dari pada Jisoo yang baru berumur 22 tahun, tapi di sini Wonwoo setahun lebih muda dari Jisoo, mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti tata krama disini.

Wonwoo memang datar tapi imut disaat yang sama dan itu berhasil membuat Jisoo gemas. Sayangnya, Wonwoo sudah menikah, tapi Jisoo juga bisa melihat Wonwoo tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya jadi perlahan tapi pasti Jisoo mendekati Wonwoo diam-diam.

Wonwoo itu misterius. Jisoo tak tahu apapun tentang Wonwoo selain fakta bahwa ia sudah menikah dan keluarganya adalah keluarga terpandang dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan Wonwoo. Jisoo jadi minder untuk mendekati Wonwoo karena ia hanya pedagang biasa.

"Wonnie..." Jisoo bahkan sudah mempunyai panggilan sayang untuk Wonwoo.

"Hmm" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo yang masih terpaku pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa setiap hari kau bermain kemari?"

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Kau anak keluarga terpandang, kau juga sudah menikah, tak baik untuk bermain terus-menerus seperti ini, apalagi bersama orang rendahan sepertiku" Wonwoo langsung menarik satu tangan Jisoo, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hyung, aku tak suka kalau kau berbicara seperti itu. Kita itu teman, teman tak memandang derajat siapapun"

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Jisoo berdebar saat Wonwoo menggenggam tangannya.

.

.

.

Matahari telah tenggelam, digantikan cahaya rembulan. Baru pertama kali ini Wonwoo berjalan sendirian di malam hari karena biasanya saat senja Wonwoo sudah sampai di rumah. Wonwoo menghela napas memikirkan amukan Mingyu yang pasti takkan terelakkan karena pulang lebih larut. Ia benar-benar heran dengan Mingyu karena sepertinya mengamuk adalah hobi anak itu.

Matanya menangkap bangunan dengan banyak lampu dan terlihat meriah dan lebih terang dari pada bangunan sekitarnya. Sepertinya ini adalah rumah bordir. Bangunan tersebut tampak ramai. Banyak lelaki hidung belang, ditemani para _gisaeng_ yang cantik keluar masuk bangunan tersebut. Baik di masa depan maupun masa lalu tempat-tempat seperti ini selalu ramai.

Matanya memicing begitu melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya keluar dari rumah bordir. Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang –yang Wonwoo anggap mirip pohon bambu-, tegap, dan terlihat kuat, berkulit tan –Wonwoo lebih senang menyebutnya hitam hangus-, dan wajah yang –wonwoo tak mau mengakui- tampan dengan sepasang gigi taring yang membuat senyum yang sekarang ditujukan kepada seseorang, yang sepertinya _gisaeng,_ yang sedang dipeluknya dengan mesra.

Wonwoo hampir saja terpesona kepada _gisaeng_ yang sangat cantik itu kalau saja dia tak menyadari jika _gisaeng_ cantik yang memiliki jakun itu adalah laki-laki. Pakaiannya juga berbeda dari gisaeng lain, lebih tertutup. Mungkin _gisaeng_ tersebut tarifnya lebih mahal daripada yang lain, karena itu tak sembarang orang boleh melihat tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo terlalu lama menatap pasangan tersebut hingga Mingyu menyadari keberadaannya.

Wonwoo panik menyadari Mingyu yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Wonwoo yang baru saja akan kabur merasa tubuhnya diputar hingga masuk ke pelukan seseorang. Mingyu yang melihat itu menghentikan langkahnya. Mingyu yang wajahnya memerah marah melihat istrinya dipeluk orang lain mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih.

Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan orang tersebut tapi orang itu malah memeluknya semakin erat seolah melindunginya. Wonwoo merasa aneh karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari orang yang memeluknya tapi rasanya tubuh orang ini lebih kuat dengan badan yang kuat dan berisi serta bahu yang lebih lebar darinya sehingga Wonwoo merasa aman.

" _Gwaenchana_ , Wonwoo-ya... Hyung disini"

Wonwoo kembali merasa aneh. Dia sama sekali tak merasakan apapun melihat suaminya bermesraan dengan orang lain di rumah bordir, tapi Wonwoo yang dulu pasti akan langsung menangis dan sakit hati lalu dengan cepat menutupi lukanya dengan senyuman. Dan orang yang memeluknya ini jelas mengenal Wonwoo yang dulu.

Wonwoo baru saja akan meminta orang ini melepaskan pelukannya yang sangat erat hingga membuatnya sesak sampai...

BRUKK!

Mingyu menarik kasar Wonwoo agar terlepas dari pelukan orang tersebut lalu memukul orang tersebut hingga tersungkur.

"Brengsek! Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari istriku!" Orang tersebut terkekeh sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Wonwoo terpaku di tempatnya menatap wajah orang tersebut.

"Aku memang brengsek yang pernah memainkan hati banyak wanita, tapi cintaku untuk Wonwoo tulus! Kalau kau hanya main-main dengan Wonwoo dan terus membuatnya sakit hati dan menderita, lepaskan dia. Aku akan menangkapnya dan dengan senang hati membuatnya bahagia selamanya" Wajah Mingyu memerah sempurna sampai telinga, marah. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang memerah karena senang dan malu karena ucapan pria tersebut, jantungnya berdegub tak karuan.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan melepas Wonwoo! Camkan itu, Choi!"

"Tunggu saja! Aku akan merebut Wonwoo, Ki-"

"Choi... Seungcheol..." Kedua pasang mata itu menoleh ke sumber suara, menatap Wonwoo yang tatapannya terkunci pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol telah mendengar berita tentang Wonwoo yang hilang ingatan. Kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo baru saja menyebutkan namanya membuat hatinya gembira karena Wonwoo mengingatnya –walaupun mungkin hanya nama-. Seungcheol melemparkan senyum cerah kepada Wonwoo dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Wonwoo yang putih merona malu. Mingyu yang melihat hal itu memerah marah dan langsung menggeret Wonwoo dengan kasar untuk pulang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

hahaha

spesial apdet cepet

bikos

kapan lagi

aing

bisa apdet cepet

hahaha

soalnya minggu depan udah masuk sEKOLAH UDAH MASUK SEKOLAH

PERCAYA GA

IYA UDAH MASUK

PERSAAN BARU LIBUR

R U KIMBAB KIDDING ME?!

I HATEU THISEU LIFEU

special thx buat semua yang udah baca, fav, follow, apalagi review

that mean so much for mehhhhh

maafkan daku yang ceritanya makin absurd & ra nggenah

see ya in next chap!

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Slip**

 **.**

 **.**

Main:

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Meanie

Side:

Woncoups

Gyuhan

Jiwon

.

.

Warning: typos yes

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo seorang pramugara, pramugari lelaki, _flight attendant_. Pramugari itu identik dengan wanita cantik dengan bentuk badan aduhai. Pramugari identik dengan feminine. Karena itulah saat berjalan di bandara, banyak yang mengira Wonwoo adalah pilot, padahal seragam pilot berbeda dengan pramugari. Banyak orang di sekitarnya memandang sebelah mata pekerjaannya –karena Wonwoo adalah lelaki-, tapi Wonwoo adalah pemuda pendiam yang tak peduli apa kata orang. Apalagi perkataan orang tentang pekerjaannya yang menghasilkan banyak uang.

Wonwoo seorang pramugara. Banyak yang bilang pramugari itu ratu di daratan tetapi pelayan di angkasa. Memang pramugari itu pelayan di angkasa, tapi Wonwoo tak merasa diperlakukan seperti ratu –atau raja?- di daratan. Selama karirnya, Wonwoo sudah melayani banyak tipe penumpang. Dari yang normal hingga yang gila. Dari yang hanya sesekali meminta minuman, hingga ke penumpang yang berulah di dalam pesawat.

Wonwoo pernah melayani penumpang yang kesulitan membuat bayinya tertidur dengan membantu menggendongnya dan menyanyikan _lullaby_. Wonwoo juga pernah digoda para pengusaha –baik tua maupun muda- di penerbangan kelas eksekutif dengan menawarkan Wonwoo _one night stan_ hingga menjadi simpanan yang semuanya tentu ditolak Wonwoo. Bahkan, Wonwoo juga pernah menangani penumpang mabuk di dalam pesawat, yang hampir melecehkannya, dengan mengunci telak pergerakannya dan mengikatnya di kursi penumpang. Karena itulah, menjadi pramugari bukan hanya mengandalkan penampilan wajah dan fisik yang mumpuni, tetapi juga kekuatan fisik dan mental.

Wonwoo seorang pramugara. Meskipun bukan cita-citanya dulu, namun Wonwoo menikmati pekerjaannya sekarang. Terbang berjam-jam di angkasa, singgah di berbagai tempat di seluruh dunia, makan-makanan khas dari seluruh dunia, juga bertemu _crush_ -nya, seorang pilot yang memiliki banyak jadwal penerbangan yang sama dengannya, kapten Choi Seungcheol.

.

.

.

Mingyu baru melepaskan tangan Wonwoo setelah sampai di rumahnya. Cekalan tangan Mingyu yang kuat meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang putih. Wonwoo meringis karena tangannya terasa kebas setelah ditarik Mingyu. Di depannya, Mingyu masih setia menatapnya dengan tajam. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Wonwoo sudah menjadi abu sekarang.

"Katakan darimana saja kau?", tanya Mingyu dengan suara rendah. Wonwoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani mengatakan karena jika terbongkar ia tak akan mempunyai tempat persembunyian lagi.

"Katakan! Bisu ya?! Kau ini sudah gila, bisu pula! Lalu sampai kapan kau mau membangkang pada suamimu, hah?!" Amukan Mingyu menggema di seluruh area rumah saking kerasnya.

"Bukan urusanmu", jawab Wonwoo dengan setengah hati yang membuat Mingyu naik pitam.

"Ah, aku tau. Kau pasti tadi bersenang-senang dengan Seungcheol, kan?! Kau senang sekarang, hah?! Istri macam apa yang meninggalkan suaminya demi pria lain?!" Wonwoo terbawa emosi mendengar tuduhan Mingyu.

"Apa-apaan! Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang itu tadi!"

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Bohong!"

"Astaga, tidak!" Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya, frustrasi. Berdebat dengan Kim Mingyu tak ada bedanya dengan meyakinkan anak tk bahwa sinterklas itu tak ada.

"Ya! Kau bohong! Semua terlihat jelas di wajahmu!"

"Bicara apa kau?! Apanya yang terlihat jelas, hah?!"

"Ekspresi bahagiamu bertemu dengan Seungcheol itu terlihat jelas! Masih mau mengelak?!"

"Tidak! Harus berapa kali aku bilang tidak?! Dan apa? Kau menuduhku berselingkuh?! Bukannya itu harusnya menjadi tuduhanku untukmu?! Bukannya aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu?! Bertemu dengan pria lain di rumah bordir?! Dasar tak tahu malu! Ah, aku ingat. Seseorang mengatakan padaku jika kau mencintai orang lain sebelum menikah denganku. Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya bersama dengan orang itu, ayo berpisah! Aku juga tak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku yang berharga denganmu!" Mingyu mematung, tak percaya dengan ucapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo juga mematung dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia merasa konyol karena ia merasa ini bukan hidupnya dan merasa harusnya ia tak mencampurinya. Jika Wonwoo dari masa lalu tahu ia berpisah dengan Mingyu saat kembali ke zaman ini, mungkin Wonwoo dari masa lalu akan menangis meraung-raung lalu bunuh diri karena depresi. Wonwoo bergidik membayangkannya. Masa bodoh, yang ada di depan Mingyu sekarang adalah Wonwoo dari masa depan. Ia tak sama dengan Wonwoo dari masa lalu yang dengan senang hati takluk di bawah kuasa Mingyu.

"Apa?" Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nada suara Mingyu yang lemah dan terkejut, sangat tidak Mingyu sekali. Wonwoo menghela napas lelah dan menjawab, "Iya, ayo berpisah jika kau memang benar-benar tak menyukaiku" Mingyu kembali naik pitam dan mendorong bahu Wonwoo ke dinding dengan keras lalu mencengkramnya erat hingga rasanya mati rasa.

"Dengar, mau aku menyukainya atau tidak itu tak penting. Mau kau menyukainya atau tidak juga tak penting. Kau sudah menjadi istriku. Milikku. Jadi aku takkan melepasmu dan kau takkan pergi kemana-mana", ucap Mingyu dengan suara rendah dan menekan yang membuat bulu kuduk Wonwoo berdiri. Mingyu melepaskan cengkramannya lalu masuk kekamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

Mingyu itu anak yang manja. Segala keinginannya tak bisa dibantah dan selalu terpenuhi. Membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pemuda arogan dan egois. Sifat posesif juga tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Meskipun tak menyukai sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya, Mingyu akan tetap menyimpan sesuatu itu di sisinya dan tak akan membiarkan orang lain memilikinya.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Mingyu mendiamkan Wonwoo sejak pertengkaran mereka malam itu. Wonwoo merasa lucu karena, demi buku-buku kesayangannya, Mingyu itu kekanakkan sekali. Tiga hari ini mereka sama sekali tak bertemu, Mingyu tak lagi menyeret Wonwoo untuk belajar memasak, jika kebetulan berpapasan Mingyu akan membuang wajah dengan ekspresi dingin. Wonwoo pun tak peduli, malah bagus jika Wonwoo hanya dianggap angin lalu. Itu artinya ia bisa bergerak jauh lebih bebas.

Mingyu justru menjadi semakin gelisah karena Wonwoo tak mempedulikannya. Sebelum hilang ingatan, Wonwoo pasti akan langsung mencari Mingyu dan meminta maaf hingga Mingyu memaafkan jika pemuda itu marah padanya meskipun itu bukan salah Wonwoo. Tapi sekarang Wonwoo sama sekali tak peduli padanya dan malah terlihat semakin ceria karena Mingyu tak menghiraukannya. Hal ini membuat Mingyu was-was jika Wonwoo benar-benar pergi dari sisinya. Tidak boleh! Wonwoo itu miliknya! Selamanya akan tetap begitu!

Jadi, di hari keempat, Mingyu memerintahkan Seokmin untuk menyeret Wonwoo bangkit dari tidurnya untuk sarapan bersama. Mingyu sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar takut Wonwoo pergi dan tak kembali lagi ke sisinya. Jiwa posesifnya sudah mencapai batas maksimal rupanya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk berhadapan. Di hadapan mereka tersedia banyak makanan. Mata Wonwoo bersinar melihat makanan tersebut. Karena selalu kabur dari Mingyu, ia tak pernah makan di rumah dan berakhir berhutang pada Jisoo untuk membelikannya makanan karena ia sama sekali tak punya uang.

Mereka memulai makan dengan hening. Wonwoo meresapi rasa masakan tersebut. Lidahnya serasa meleleh mengecap rasa masakan tersebut saking enaknya. Wonwoo lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan masakan rumahan seperti ini, sepertinya malah tidak pernah. Wonwoo jadi heran kenapa Mingyu menolak makanan seenak ini. Ia jadi penasaran seenak apa masakan Wonwoo dari masa lalu hingga mampu meluluhkan lidah seorang Tuan Kim.

Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo jadi memperhatikan Mingyu saat makan. Anak itu makan dengan pelan dan terlihat terpeksa seolah yang dimakan adalah bangkai. Dia mengunyah dengan lambat dan menelannya seolah yang dimakannya adalah racun. Benar-benar anak tak tahu diri, pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo jadi memperhatikan tubuh Mingyu yang dilihatnya menjadi jauh lebih kurus dibandingkan dengan saat pertama kali Wonwoo melihatnya. Wajahnya juga jadi lebih tirus dan pucat. Wonwoo jadi kasihan melihatnya. Jiwa pramugaranya yang menuntutnya menjadi seseorang yang perhatian menyeruak.

"Makan yang benar, Mingyu. Makan yang banyak, kau terlihat pucat" Mingyu melirik sekilas ke arahnya.

"Urusi saja dirimu sendiri, tak usah pedulikan aku" Wonwoo biasanya akan naik pitam pada bocah kurang ajar seperti ini, tapi Wonwoo itu seorang pengamat dan telah hidup selama beberapa Minggu di bawah satu atap dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo bisa langsung mengetahui jika bocah itu sedang merajuk.

Wonwoo menghela napas lelah dan Mingyu beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan mangkuknya yang hanya berkurang 1/3 dari semula dan meningggalkan Wonwoo dengan segala lauk pauk dan sayuran yang masih tersisa sangat banyak.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang merasuki Wonwoo hingga ia mulai belajar memasak untuk Mingyu. Para pelayan pun bersorak gembira karena bukan hanya akhirnya nyonya mereka mau kembali ke jalan yang benar (?), tetapi juga mereka akan terbebas dari amukan Tuan Kim yang pemilih soal makanan.

Sudah seminggu ini Wonwoo belajar memasak bersama para juru masak, dari masakannya yang bisa dikatakan beracun hingga akhirnya layak makan dan terasa enak. Wonwoo yang mencicipi masakannya sendiri takjub karena ternyata ia bisa memasak seenak ini. Para juru masak juga memuji masakan Wonwoo yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Mungkin karena tubuh ini biasa memasak, jadi Wonwoo tak kesulitan untuk belajar memasak.

Sudah seminggu ini pula Mingyu tak kembali karena pekerjaannya bersama Seokmin. Wonwoo tak tahu apa pekerjaan Mingyu dan tak ingin serta tak merasa ingin tahu. Yang ia tahu pekerjaan Mingyu ini menghasilkan banyak uang dan membuat posisi keluarga mereka semakin kuat di pemerintahan.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah setengah terlelap saat Seokmin membangunkannya dan berkata Mingyu sakit. Wonwoo langsung terjaga dan bergegas ke kamar Mingyu. Di sana terlihat dua orang pelayan yang sudah tua dan Tabib Shim. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu. Wajahnya yang berkeringat terlihat pucat dan tirus. Di bawah matanya terlihat kantung matanya yang menghitam. Meskipun anak arang ini menyebalkan, tapi kasihan juga melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini.

"Tuan Kim mengalami kelelahan, sepertinya juga karena pola makannya yang tidak teratur. Saya tidak akan memberi obat karena hal ini dapat diatasi dengan istirahat yang cukup dan pola makan yang baik. Saya harap Tuan Kim cepat sembuh"

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Wonwoo memerintahkan kedua pelayan tersebut untuk membawa baskom air, dan kain untuk mengompres Mingyu. Wonwoo beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Mingyu. Ia tak yakin apakah masakannya sudah sesuai selera Mingyu tapi lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali.

.

.

.

Mingyu membuka matanya hanya untuk menemukan dua orang pelayan di sisinya. Matanya mencari sosok yang membuatnya gelisah dan membuatnya tak dapat tidur selama seminggu.

"Wonwoo, dimana Wonwoo? Dimana?!" Mingyu mulai marah saat kedua pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Yak! Di-" Wonwoo sudah akan meledak sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Hentikan, Kim Mingyu! Kau ini tidak ada sopan-sopannya pada orang yang lebih tua. Ck!", ucap Wonwoo yang datang dengan baki berisi bubur dan air putih. Setelah meletakkan baki tersebut di meja yang berada di samping ranjang Mingyu, Wonwoo memerintahkan kedua pelayan dan Seokmin yang sedari tadi berjaga di depan kamar untuk beristirahat. Wonwoo kembali ke kamar Mingyu, menutup pintu, dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah ranjang Mingyu. Mingyu masih memandang Wonwoo tajam dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Kau... pergi ke mana saja selama aku pergi?", tanya Mingyu dengan suara seraknya yang menyedihkan.

"Hanya di rumah" Mingyu mendengus, tak percaya.

"Bohong, pasti kau pergi dengan Seungcheol sialan itu kan?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu jengah. Wonwoo menarik Mingyu ke posisi setengah duduk agar tak kesuliatan makan.

"Tidak"

"Bohong!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim! Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Wonwoo balas menatap Mingyu dengan tajam. Sebelum Mingyu membuka mulutnya kembali, Wonwoo sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Aku benar-benar hanya di rumah, belajar memasak sesuai keinginanmu", ucap Wonwoo sembari mengambil mangkuk bubur yang tadi ia buat. Wonwoo menyuapkan bubur yang hangat itu ke mulut Mingyu namun Mingyu hanya diam, mengatupkan mulutnya dengan rapat.

"Makan! Astaga, tak bisakah kau menuruti kata-kataku sekali saja?" Mingyu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba belajar memasak?" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Karena kau terlihat menyedihkan. Kalau ibu mertua tahu anak kesayangannya menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini, bisa mati aku. Jadi sekarang buka mulutmu dan makan, jangan banyak bertanya"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan perlahan membuka mulutnya ragu. Wonwoo menyuapi Mingyu dengan hati-hati agar tidak tumpah. Mingyu mengecap rasa bubur itu lamat-lamat. Rasa masakan yang ia kenal sudah kembali dan kini Mingyu dengan tidak sabaran memakan bubur itu dengan cepat tanpa disuapi. Mingyu rasanya puas sekali, setelah berminggu-minggu akhirnya ia bisa makan dengan normal.

Setelah makan, Wonwoo mengelap wajah Mingyu yang berkeringat dengan hati-hati. Wonwoo tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Mingyu yang tak berhenti menatapnya. Wonwoo membantu Mingyu berbaring dan mengompres dahi Mingyu.

"Hyung, Mingyu ingin tidur di pangkuan Hyung-nim"

Mungkin Wonwoo berhalusinasi tapi ia mendengar nada merengek Mingyu disertai wajah cemberutnya yang mengingatkan Wonwoo akan anak anjing yang terlantar. Lucu sekali. Hal-hal yang lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan itu kelemahan Wonwoo jadi ia tak dapat menolak permintaan Mingyu.

Wonwoo naik ke tempat tidur, bersandar pada dinding belakangnya, dan meletakkan kepala Mingyu di pangkuannya. Mingyu langsung melesakkan wajahnya ke perut Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo harus memegangi kompresnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Gendeng

aing apdet 4 hari sekali

yaoloh

saking pengennya cepet selese

padahal baru mulai wkwkwk

gapapa

bentar lagi udah masuk

gatau kapan apdetnya lagi

maapkeun

Ceritanya makin absurd plis /geleng-geleng pala mingu/

ga tau ini mau sampe chap berapa tapi aing usahakan tidak terlalu banyak etapi ya ga tau nanti kalo molorrrr

sori banget ga pernah balesin review, tapi aing baca satu-satu kok :') Terima kasih ya kalian yang udah review, much love :*

di chap pertama banyak yang bilang mirip scarlet heart ryeo terbang ke masa lalu

setelah baca ulang kayanya emang mirip ya ._.v tapi pas nulis malah sama sekali ga kepikiran, malah ga inget tu drama eksis lol

jadi, kalo kalian tanya apa ff ini terinspirasi dari scarlet heart ryeo alias moon lover jawabannya tidak ya

terima kasih buat semua yang baca

terlebih buat yang follow dan fav

terlebih lebih buat yang review

i'm nothing without u guys :') :* /readers: iyuh paan jijik/

see you on the next chap!

ciaooooooooooo!

.

.

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 20SVT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Slip**

 **.**

 **.**

Main:

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Meanie

Side:

Woncoups

Gyuhan

Jiwon

.

.

Warning: typos yes

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo terbangun dengan punggung kaku dan pegal karena tertidur dengan posisi duduk semalaman. Mingyu masih tertidur di pangkuannya. Dirabanya dahi Mingyu. Masih panas. Wonwoo dengan hati-hati meletakkan kepala Mingyu di bantal agar pria itu tak terbangun. Dengan langkah pelan dan tenang Wonwoo keluar dari kamar itu dengan membawa baskom air yang akan diganti airnya.

Setelah sampai di dapur, para pelayan terlihat sedang memasak untuk pelayan dan telah mempersiapkan bahan-bahan mentah yang akan dimasak Wonwoo untuk Mingyu. Wonwoo bersyukur suaminya ini adalah orang kaya jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot mengurus semuanya sendiri. Para pelayan juga bersyukur tak perlu lagi mengawali hari dengan omelan tuan mereka.

Suara teriakan terdengar saat masakan Wonwoo hampir matang. Seokmin tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Wonwoo di dapur. Wonwoo menatap Seokmin dengan alis terangkat.

"Tuan Kim sudah bangun, Ia sangat marah karena _naeuri_ tak menunggunya hingga ia bangun"

Wonwoo buru-buru menyelesaikan masakannya sebelum suaminya yang kekanakan itu mengamuk. Setelah selesai, Seokmin membawa baskom yang telah diganti airnya dengan air hangat dan seorang pelayan lainnya membawa baki sarapan Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tajam saat ia memasuki kamarnya. Wajahnya merah padam –antara efek demam dan marah- dan dahinya berkerut tajam. Namun tatapan tajam dan kerutan dahinya hilang setelah melihat baki yang dibawa pelayan. Baki dan baskom itu diletakkan di meja samping ranjang Mingyu. Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu dan duduk disamping ranjangnya.

"Jangan pergi dari sisiku tanpa izin, Jeon Wonwoo", ucap Mingyu dengan suara serak sambil menata sarapan Mingyu.

"Ya, ya, baiklah, Tuan Muda"

Setelah makan, Mingyu kembali berbaring dengan kompresan menempel di dahinya dan tertidur dengan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan erat.

.

.

.

Mingyu yang sakit itu 1000 kali lipat lebih menyebalkan daripada dikejar anjing gila –Wonwoo takut anjing. Mingyu yang sakit itu benar-benar menyusahkan. Lebih baik Wonwoo bertengkar dengannya setiap hari daripada membiarkan Mingyu yang sakit menempelinya 24 jam penuh. _Iyeuh_. Mana sudi Wonwoo ditempeli makhluk hitam menyebalkan nan menyusahkan –walaupun tampan, menggemaskan, dan memesona.

Syukurlah, di hari keempat Mingyu sudah kembali sehat. Wonwoo senang karena tak lagi ditempeli suami hitamnya itu. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk pergi ke toko buku milik Hong Jisoo. Ah, betapa rindunya ia dengan bau buku-buku yang berjajar rapi di rak –oke, mungkin Wonwoo juga rindu dengan Jisoo. Wonwoo sudah tak sabar untuk membaca buku keluaran terbaru di toko tersebut.

Namun, harapan tinggal harapan. Mingyu tidak membiarkan Wonwoo lepas dari pandangannya barang sedetikpun. Sedari tadi Wonwoo sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk kabur tapi Mingyu –beserta pengawal sialan tersayangnya, Seokmin- selalu berhasil menangkap Wonwoo. Ia pun terpaksa hanya duduk diam –karena bingung harus melakukan apa- di hadapan Mingyu yang saat ini perhatiannya terpusat pada gulungan-gulungan kertas –yang Wonwoo pikir surat atau dokumen?- yang berisi huruf hanja.

Mingyu diam-diam tersenyum saat matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Wonwoo. Istrinya tentu bosan karena tak melakukan apapun. Namun, Mingyu tak mau mengambil resiko. Membiarkan Wonwoo lepas itu membahayakan, apalagi jika Wonwoo saat lepas dari pengawasannya malah bertemu Seungcheol. Bisa kacau hidupnya.

.

.

.

Senyum cerah tak lepas dari wajah manisnya. Wonwoo sangat bahagia karena hari ini Mingyu akhirnya mengijinkannya keluar walaupun harus ditemani Chan dan harus pulang sebelum senja yang artinya sekitar tiga jam lagi. Mingyu juga memberinya uang untuk berjaga-jaga jika Wonwoo membutuhkannya. Kebetulan sekali Wonwoo melihat hanbok berwarna magenta yang indah sekali. Bahannya bagus dan tidak terlalu tebal. Cocok sekali untuk Wonwoo yang terbiasa hanya memakai kaos saat musim panas begini. Saat pertama melihatnya, Wonwoo ingin segera membelinya. Meski terlempar ke masa lalu, jiwa fashionista Wonwoo rupanya tidak berkurang sama sekali.

Saat menunggu pesanannya dibungkus, retina Wonwoo menangkap sebuah hanbok lagi. Hanbok itu berwarna kuning emas dengan aksen daun-daun berwarna perak dan kainnya merupakan kain sutera. Indah dan memberikan kesan elegan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Wonwoo langsung membelinya juga. Bukan, hanbok ini bukan untuknya. Tapi untuk Mingyu. Wonwoo pikir warnya terang seperti warna keemasan cocok untuk kulit hitam Mingyu. Lagipula inikan uang Mingyu, jadi sebagai rasa terima kasih Wonwoo merasa harus membelikannya juga.

" _Hyung_ akan membeli dua?", tanya Chan.

" _Ani,_ yang keemasan ini untuk Mingyu. Bagaimana menurutmu? Ia pasti terlihat bagus memakai hanbok ini"

Chan hanya tersenyum menanggapi Wonwoo. Chan pikir dari dulu Wonwoo tidak berubah walaupun ia hilang ingatan, selalu memasang ekspresi itu di wajahnya setiap kali memikirkan Mingyu. Ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi orang yang kasmaran.

"Jeon... Wonwoo...?" Wonwoo yang sedang menunggu pesanannya bersama Chan menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat dua orang yang mempunyai perbedaan tinggi mencolok dengan wajah yang sama-sama menggemaskan dan bermata sipit.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo, hyungnim!_ ", ucap Chan menyapa dengan akrab.

"Chan! _Uri aegi,_ kau masih menggemaskan!", ucap yang lebih tinggi dari keduanya sambil memeluk Chan dengan gemas.

"Soonyoung _hyung_! Aku bukan anak kecil", ucap Chan sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Chan, boleh kami pinjam Wonwoo sebentar?", ujar lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Soonyoung.

"Err... entah lah, Jihoon _hyung_. Tuan Kim akan marah besar jika ia tahu"

"Oh, ayolah, hanya sebentar saja. Kau bisa bertemu lagi disini"

"Hufft... baiklah, hanya sebentar ya, _hyung?_ "

Dan Wonwoo hanya mengerjap bingung.

.

.

.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa nama tempat ini. Mungkin bisa dikatakan... kafe? Atau lebih tepat disebut kedai minum? Entahlah, yang jelas Wonwoo duduk di sebuah ruangan privat di lantai dua tempat ini. Di hadapannya ada Soonyoung dan Jihoon –untuk mempersingkat Wonwoo lebih senang memanggilnya duo sipit- yang duduk dengan menatap tajam Wonwoo, membuatnya merasa kikuk.

"Katakan! Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Glek! Wonwoo menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Ap-apa maksudmu? Aku Jeon Wonwoo"

"Kami tau kau bukan Jeon Wonwoo yang asli" Wonwoo memasang wajah kebingungan. Jihoon menghela napas dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Kami adalah sahabat Wonwoo. Kami juga tahu semua masalahnya. Walaupun orang-orang mengatakan kau hilang ingatan, kami tau bahwa kau bukan Jeon Wonwoo asli" Wonwoo masih memasang tak mengerti. Duo sipit itu bertatapan sebentar dan mengehela napas kasar.

.

.

.

" _Jihoon-ah, Soonyoung-ah!" Wonwoo yang duduk di atas bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah sahabatnya._

" _Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan melamun sendirian di sini? Hantu akan merasukimu jika kau melamun di tempat seperti ini" Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar kalimat Soonyoung. Wonwoo terkadang bertanya-tanya mengapa Soonyoung yang merupakan calon panglima perang yang seharusnya paling realistis diantara mereka bertiga percaya sekali dengan hal-hal mistis._

" _Hentikan, Soonyoung! Wonwoo-ya, ada masalah dengan Mingyu? Dia menyakitimu lagi? Katakan padaku, biar aku menghajarnya" Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jihoon._

" _Aniya, sejak kapan Mingyu menyakitiku? Aku hanya...lelah...", jawab Wonwoo sambil menutup matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya._

" _Ya, dia memang tak menyakitimu secara fisik tapi dia terus-terusan membuatmu menangis!"_

" _Aniya, aku menangis karena kebodohanku sendiri"_

" _Berhentilah melindunginya dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Sahabatmu ini calon panglima perang, jadi jangan ragu mengatakannya padaku untuk menghajarnya. Akan kubuat dia babak belur karena membuat sahabatku menangis!"_

" _Aku tak melindungi siapapun, sungguh! Ini murni kebodohanku. Aku yang mencintainya lebih dahulu. Mencintainya yang tidak mencintaiku"_

" _Berhentilah bersikap melankolis, Jeon Wonwoo! Itu sama sekali tak cocok dengan wajah datarmu!", ucap Jihoon bercanda yang dibalas dengan kekehan sahabatnya._

" _Andaikan kau dan MIngyu tetap menjadi sahabat, pasti kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini. Padahal saat kalian masih bersahabat kau adalah hyung tersayangnya.", ucap Jihoon dengan mata menerawang."Dulu, dia seperti anak bebek yang mengikuti induknya kemanapun, sekarang dia seperti buaya, huh"_

" _Iya ya, kenapa dulu Eomeonim tidak merestuimu dengan Seungcheol Hyung. Kalian kan saling menyukai. Seungcheol hyung juga baik, perhatian, dan tahu sopan santun"_

" _Hei, Mingyu juga dulu seperti itu. Tapi ternyata dia bermuka dua, dan lagi dia juga menjalin hubungan dengan pemilik rumah bordir itu, kan?"_

" _Maksudmu Yoon Jeonghan-ssi?"_

" _Ya. Tunggu kenapa kau bisa tau?! Jangan bilang kau...?!"_

" _Ap- Tidak! Aku tau karena dia memang terkenal! Sungguh, sayang!" Wajah Soonyoung memelas sambil menatap Jihoon yang masih menatapnya tajam._

" _Baiklah, awas saja kalau kau ketahuan berbohong! Tamatlah riwayatmu!"_

" _Sungguh, kok! Yang ku cinta hanya Penasihat Lee, hehe"_

 _Wonwoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Matanya kembali menerawang. Melamun._

" _Aish! Berhentilah melamun, Won-ah!" Wonwoo menatap kedua sahabatnya sambil tersenyum._

" _Kudengar di bukit ini kita bisa memohon apapun. Jika dewa langit mendengarnya maka akan dikabulkan" Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas, Ia paling anti jika berhadapan dengan hal-hal mistis._

" _Lalu apa keinginanmu?" Berbeda dari Jihoon, Soonyoung malah semangat membahasnya._

" _Kau tau tentang parallel universe?" Jihoon dan Soonyoung saling menatap tak mengerti._

" _Pa-palaliel apa?"_

" _Parallel universe. Kudengar cerita dari para pedangang dari tempat yang jauh bahwa ada sebuah dunia yang disebut parallel universe dimana di dunia tersebut hidup kita dalam versi lain. Ada yang lebih kaya, lebih miskin, lebih bahagia, lebih malas. Pokoknya kita dalam versi lain"_

 _Jihoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

" _Ya, lalu?"_

" _Aku ingin mengetahui seperti apa tempat dimana aku yang lain tinggal. Aku ingin mengetahui apakah aku yang lain hidup bahagia disana. Jika ia hidup bahagia, aku...ingin bertukar tempat dengannya... atau paling tidak biarkan ia menggantikanku disini" Duo sipit itu menatap Wonwoo yang meneteskan air matanya dengan sendu._

" _Ya, lalu apa yang harus kau lakukan agar keinginanmu dikabulkan?"_

 _Wonwoo tersenyum penuh arti._

" _Aku harus jatuh dari bukit ini hingga ke lembah di bawah sana"_

" _YA IMMAAA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa mendengar cerita duo sipit di hadapannya.

"Err... lalu, apa yang terjadi? Dia benar-benar menjatuhkan diri dari atas bukit?"

"Ck! Dia bilang jatuh bukan menjatuhkan diri. Sepertinya Wonwoo terpeleset saat bermain disana dengan Chan" Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti. Jihoon kembali menatap Wonwoo tajam.

"Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Wonwoo menghela napas lelah.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo"

"Nama aslimu?"

"Jeon Wonwoo" Duo sipit itu menatap datar tak percaya.

"Namaku benar-benar Jeon Wonwoo. Lahir di Changwon, 17 Juli 1996. Anak pertama dari empat bersaudara. Nama adikku Jeon Jeongkook, Jeon Bohyuk, dan Jeon Somi. Ayah dan ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat umurku 10 tahun. Aku bekerja sebagai pramugara. Selama delapan tahun terakhir hidupku kuhabiskan berkeliling dunia. Aku alergi seafood, juga mempunyai penyakit gastritis akut yang karenanya aku harus menjaga pola makanku"

Duo sipit itu memasang wajah kebingungan, tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Wonwoo.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apapun yang kau katakan tadi. Intinya, apakah kau bahagia di kehidupanmu disana?"

"Hidup tak selamanya indah, tapi kurasa aku cukup puas dengan kehidupanku. Tunggu, jika kami bertukar kehidupan, berarti Wonwoo yang kalian kenal tengah menjalankan hidupku? Oh tidak! Ia pasti akan jadi orang paling gaptek seantero planet! _Otteokhe?_ Aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaan dan jadi pengangguran!"

Duo sipit itu merasa kepala mereka akan pecah jika terus-terusan berbicara dengan Wonwoo versi gila –menurut mereka- ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Jihoon penasaran.

"Kalau boleh tau, dari mana asalmu dan seperti apa duniamu? Tolong jelaskan dengan bahasa yang kami mengerti"

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, berpikir.

"Aku tak tahu boleh mengatakannya atau tidak karena ini melanggar hukum alam. Tapi karena ini menyangkut diriku, aku hanya akan mengatakannya pada kalian" Wonwoo berhenti sejenak dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan untuk memastikan bahwa hanya duo sipit saja yang mendengar. Mau tak mau, Soonyoung dan Jihoon ikut mencondongkan badannya agar mendengar suara Wonwoo yang pelan.

"Aku bukan berasal dari dunia yang lain. Aku berasal dari masa depan. Kerajaan ini akan berubah menjadi sebuah negara bernama Korea yang terbagi atas Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Wilayah ini akan masuk ke dalam wilayah Korea Selatan dan kota ini, Hanyang, akan berubah nama menjadi Seoul"

Duo sipit hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap matanya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berputar-putar di pasar mencari Chan. Setelah lama menunggu di depan kios hanbok tadi. Wonwoo berjalan tak tentu arah sambil matanya menjelajah seisi pasar saat dirasa sebuah tangan menariknya. Tangan itu menariknya halus sehingga badannya berputar dan sosok tampan Choi Seungcheol masuk ke indera penglihatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berjalan seperti orang linglung seperti itu hmm?"

Wonwoo serasa akan pingsan karena jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang. Seungcheol itu memang tampan. Tapi Seungcheol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan maut yang lembut itu SANGAT TAMPAN! Hohoho.

"Wonwoo?"

"Hah? Oh... Ehmm... Ah! Aku mencari Chan, tadi aku kesini dengannya tapi dia tak bisa ditemukan", jawab Wonwoo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Begitu ya. Ayo, aku bantu kau mencari Chan!"

"Tak usah, _hyung_. Nanti merepotkan"

"Tak apa, aku senang membantumu"

Mereka kembali berputar-putar di pasar. Wonwoo berharap kemesraan ini tak cepat berlalu (?) tapi apa daya, waktu terus berjalan dan senja akan datang.

"Huwaaaa... Bagaimana ini, _hyung_?! Chan tak bisa ditemukan! Jangan-jangan ia diculik", ucap Wonwoo khawatir dan ditanggapi kekehan oleh Seungcheol.

"Mungkin ia sudah kembali lebih dahulu, bagaimana jika kau langsung pulang saja? Ayo, aku antar!" Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

"Tak usah, _hyung_! Aku bisa pulang sendiri" Wonwoo buru-buru berbalik untuk meninggalkan Seungcheol. Baru selangkah, ia kembali berhenti, menatap bingung sekitar.

"Wae? Kau tak ingat jalan pulang?"

"Haha...iya" Wonwoo tertawa kaku. Seungcheol tersenyum dan menarik tangan Wonwoo, menuntunnya pulang.

"Eh, tapi hyung! Nanti suamiku marah, aku tak mau membuatnya marah lagi"

"Tak apa-apa, suamimu akan lebih marah lagi jika kau tak pulang. Nanti biar aku yang menjelaskannya"

.

.

.

Mingyu benar benar khawatir dengan istrinya yang tak kunjung pulang. Wajahnya datar di luar namun hatinya gelisah. Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus-menerus menyerangnya. Saat ini, ia bersama Seokmin menunggu kepulangan Wonwoo di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Seokmin! Bagaimana ini? Wonwoo _hyung_ belum pulang juga. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Seokmin yang mengetahui kecemasan tuannya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tenang tuan. Jika sampai matahari terbenam saya akan mencari _naeuri_ "

Namun Mingyu tak mendengarkan Seokmin. Matanya terpaku ke sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Itu Wonwoo- _nya_. Bergandengan tangan dengan Seungcheol.

Wonwoo kaget melihat Mingyu berdiri di depannya. Ia buru-buru melepas gandengan tangannya dengan Seungcheol tapi Seungcheol menggenggam tangannya dengan erat seolah-olah memamerkannya pada Mingyu . Wajah Mingyu kembali merah padam. Ia marah. Hatinya kesal. Ia pikir Wonwoo-nya yang penurut sudah kembali tetapi berani-beraninya ia pulang diantar pria lain.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dengan kasar agar tautannya dengan Seungcheol terlepas.

"Kau! Masuk ke kamarmu, Jeon Wonwoo. Jangan keluar jika aku tak menyuruhmu, mengerti?" Wonwoo menjawab dengan anggukan kaku lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya, tak ingin membuat Mingyu lebih marah. Ia cemas dengan Mingyu dan Seungcheol. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka?

.

.

.

Wonwoo menunggu lama sekali di kamarnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang dilakukan Mingyu terhadap Seungcheol. Bisa saja Mingyu membunuhnya mengingat ini adalah daerah kekuasaan keluarga Kim.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Mingyu dengan wajah kusutnya. Wonwoo sontak berdiri dari duduknya namun ia hanya berdiri kaku, memandang Mingyu yang juga memandangnya dengan kaku.

"Gyu, apapun yang ada di pikiranmu tentangku dan Seungcheol, itu tak benar. Kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu dan ia mengantarku pulang. Sungguh! Gyu perca- ummphh" Mingyu menghentikan Wonwoo yang bicara tanpa henti dengan menciumnya.

Ciuman itu lembut, namun panas dan dalam. Ciuman itu membuat pikiran Wonwoo seketika _blank._ Ia membiarkan Mingyu melakukan apa yang ia mau. Mingyu mencium dahi Wonwoo, lalu turun ke kedua pipinya, hidungnya, lalu memangut bibirnya sekali lagi. Ciuman itu turun ke leher jenjang Wonwoo yang putih bersih. Wonwoo mendesah saat Mingyu mengulum telinganya.

"AKH!" Wonwoo menjerit saat Mingyu menggigit dengan keras satu spot di bawah telinganya, menjilatnya lalu menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bercak keunguan. _Kiss mark._ Mingyu memperhatikan hasil karyanya di leher Wonwoo dengan bangga lalu menatap Wonwoo tepat di kedua maniknya.

"Tak peduli kau menyukai Seungcheol atau siapapun, faktanya kau sudah menjadi milikku! Dan aku tak pernah melepasku apa yang jadi milikku! Jiwamu, tubuhmu, hatimu, semuanya milikku!"

Tangan Mingyu yang sedari tadi bergerak tak beraturan meraba seluruh tubuh Wonwoo berhenti di pinggangnya, dimana tali hanbok Wonwoo berada. Dilepasnya ikatan tali tersebut, dilapasnya kain yang menempel pada tubuh Wonwoo satu persatu hingga tubuh polos Wonwoo terpampang di hadapannya.

"Malam ini biar kutandai kau sebagai milikku!"

Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo hingga berbaring. Dikecupnya lagi leher Wonwoo hingga terbentuk banyak tanda di sana. Setelah _kiss mark_ memenuhi lehernya, kecupan itu turun ke dada, perut, hingga, pinggul Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri sudah sibuk mendesah tak karuan sejak Mingyu sibuk mengerjai tubuhnya.

Ada perasaan aneh dalam diri Wonwoo. Harusnya Wonwoo memukul Mingyu sejak ia menciumnya, tapi perasaan aneh itu memerintahkannya untuk mematuhi perintah suaminya. Mingyu sendiri merasakan perasaaan membuncah dalam dadanya. Dadanya berdebar kencang menyenangkan. Setiap kali ia berhasil menyentuh Wonwoo dan membuatnya mendesahkan namanya sebuah suara berdengung, berteriak di kepalanya.

"Milikku! MILIKKU! HANYA MILIKKU!"

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

* * *

HASEMELEH HASEMELEH ADEGAN TERAKHIR APA COBA PAIT PAIT PAIT HAHAHAHA. Btw, lanjutin sendiri adegannya di otak ya bikos ff ini kan rated T jadi ga bisa jabarin adegan naena ya hahahaha.

Btw, udah pada liat preview sebongs pas fanmeet kemaren? MEANIE MOMMENTSSSS SO BANYAK SO CUTE SO BISA MEMBUNUHKU YOU KNOW ME SO WELL AAAAAAAAA GENDENG ANAKMU MAK! PENGEN GUA KAWININ AJA TU DUA KUTU KUPRET HUHUHU ;;_;;

Maaf banget apdetnya lama sekalihhh, nghh (?) Ini apdetnya owe panjangin sepanjang dunia-akherat loh! Gak deng, cuma sepanjang jalan kenangan ajha, eaaaaaa~ panjang kan? Panjang dong (?) Maklum udah senior year, tahun terakhir wajib belajar 12 tahun :') Doain owe ya gengs, besok pengumuman 50% yang boleh ikut SNMPTN, semoga owe bisa ikut daftar. Doain owe juga biar keterima SNMPTN, SBMPTN, UN, Ujian beasiswa , dll. Doa baik itu berkah lo gengs, makanya doain owe oke? /maksa/

Ada yang tanya, emang jaman dulu tidurnya di ranjang? Engga sih, tapi gua bingung jelasinnya gimana jadi anggep aja ada oke? /maksa lagi/

Sampe chap 4 belom pernah gua balesin review-review kalian, tapi gua baca semuanya kok! Komen kaleyan sanga berarti untukku :''' lain kali gua jawab satu-satu ya gaes :')

Thanks buat yang udah follow, fav, & review

/kasih cium satu-satu/

/READERS: JIJIK BAKAR BAKAR/

.

.

.

Happy Sunday!

Gua mau belajar, besok tuc =.=


End file.
